Socorro Herrera
Socorro Herrera (ソコロエレラ, Sokoro Erera) is an former arrancar in Kamui's army. She is currently a member of the criminal orgainzation Liberation Army. Her reasons for joining is peace. Background The tres Espada in Federico's new Espada army. Like the former two tres espada Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, and Tia Harribel the new tres espada is also a female arrancar, Socorro Herrera and her abstract of death as an espada is War. History Apperance Socorro Herrera is a female Arrancar with long light-blue spiky hair and eyes, and also has green lines below them, similar to eye markings. She wears a white Arrancar jacket but unlike other Arrancar jackets, it has a zipper running along its entire length that is opened from the bottom upwards she tends to keep the chest area of her jacket open, showing her large breasts. She also wears a white hakama and a black sash. The remains of her Hollow mask consist of the right jawbone, and her Hollow hole has moved to her abdomen. Personaitly Socorro is mature, composed, logical, sophisticated, and alytical. She is quite most of the time and will only speak when the situation arises to and is an keen observer. Unlike most of the espada she prefers not to engage in combat, and actually fights only when she is challenged or attacked by an opponent or commanded to fight by her superiors. She has shown herself to be a loyal, respectful, and trustworthy warrior, who will diligently follow the orders of her commander, provided said commander has proven his worth. She's is also knowledgeable, easygoing, fairly compassionate (usually towards her friends), humorous in her own right, when off-duty. She seems to be on good terms with the 10th Espada Muerte Guerrero. Powers & Abilities As the tres espada she is a very strong and flexible fighter. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Socorro is highly skilled in swordmanship. Being able to fight on even grounds with a captain-level Shinigami, and is even capable of defending herself from a Shinigami captain and two Vizard simultaneously. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: As the Tres Espada she normally never needs to use her zanpakuto, due to the fact that her fighting skill in hand-to-hand combat is on par with that of the commander of the Onmitsukidō. She is a very proficient in hand-to-hand combatant, possessing considerable strength and flexibility. Sondio Master: Even though she ranked third in the Espada she has the slowest speed of the top four but still is a master and has a higher sondio that any other espada below the fourth ranked Espada. Pesquisa: She knowns like all the current Espada Pesquisa and is able to use it like a Sonar by putting her left hand on ground. Enhanced Hierro: As the Tres Espada she has a very strong hierro, her skin is strong enough to be completely unscathed by a Lieutentant's level Bankai. She is able to grab oncoming attacks with her bare hands without receiving any damage at all, Cero: She fires her cero from her fingers and the colour of her cero is crimson. Gran Rey Cero: She is also capable of using the espada exclusive Gran Ray Cero, by mixing her blood with her original cero she is able to produce a much more powerfull and potent cero, this cero has the power to destory Las Noches itself. She is forbbiden to use this cero within Las Noches, she fire a crimson red Gran Rey Cero. Immense Spiritual Energy: As one of the top four ranked Espada she is forbidden to release her zanpakuto within Los Noches as a release of such power would do great damage if not destroy Los Noches, like all of the Espada she knows the Sekkiseki Protection Technique. Her Spiritual Pressure is red and out of all the top Espada she is the only one that doesn't have a limitless amount of spiritual energy but still has a great amount. Zanpakuto Guerrero (Spanish for Warrior) this zanapkuto takes the shape of a normal katana with a red hilt and the guard is in the shape of a square. *'Resurrección': The release command is Cut she points the sword to the sky and then calls out the release command, a huge burst of red spiritual energy explodes, greatly affects the surrounding area. Resurrección Special Ability: All of Socorro powers and abilities are enhanced in this form and she gains even greater physical abilities. But only gains two unique powers. *'Tres Cero' (Three Cero) The first ability is to fire 3 ceros one from each hand and one from her mouth. These cero's are very powerfull and can cause large scale destruction. *'Calypso '( カリプソ, karipuso, Sea Goddess of Pain) The last ability she gains which made her the tres Espada is the power called Calypso when she cuts herself while in her Resurreccion form then a giant explosion of spiritual pressure is made around her, coverned 1/4 of a mile destroy the area caught in the blast though this ability doesn't harm her in anyway, it takes up a great amount of spirit energy. Triva *Socorro Herrera abstract of death is War. Category:Arrancar Category:Espada Category:Zaraikou Category:Creator5000 Category:Female